villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Derek (Milo Murphy's Law)
Derek is a recurring antagonist of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. He was a Pistachion who was one of the sons of King Pistachion. He served as a supporting antagonist in the hour-long special "Missing Milo", and the main antagonist in the episode "Fungus Among Us" and the hour-long special "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voiced Perry the Platyborg, Dr. Diminutive, the Spider-Monkey, and the Goozim. He is also voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Toucan Dan, Ace, Party Pete, and Baron Von Steamer Origins Although Derek did not appear much in the first season, his origins were shown in the episode "The Substitute", where Milo Murphy and his friends accidentally created a sentient blob that attacked the students and two time-traveling agents named Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. In the end, the blob left the school and came into contact with a broken pistachio sapling on the lawn, causing it to be replenished to its former glory and resulting the birth of King Pistachion, who would breed his own army of Pistachions (including Derek) to take over the world. Role ''Missing Milo'' In the hour-long special "Missing Milo", Derek appeared briefly when King Pistachion ordered him and several other Pistachions to capture Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota, and Milo Murphy to prevent them from going back in time to destroy the sapling. However, the trio manage to escape in their time-travelling limo, but Derek has managed to catch up by holding onto the limo. As they travel through the time stream, Vinnie notices Derek and used a bag of clocks to knock him off the limo, leaving a helpless Derek to stumble around the time stream. Following the deaths of King Pistachion and his other Pistactions in Milo's time, Derek ends in the year 1955. Smiling at this, Derek happily runs off as he intends to get revenge on the heroes for defeating his father and wiping out his race from existence. ''Fungus Among Us'' In the episode Fungus Among Us, it is revealed that Derek spend the next 10 years secretly plotting his own revenge against humankind for wiping out his race. Disguising himself as an intern for the Dr. Zone show in 1965, Derek uses the show's profit to formulate a successful plot that involves extinguishing the human race and replacing them with new Pistachions in disguise. He even was able to create his own army of Pistachions to diguise themselves as several of the show's crewmembers to help him out. This causes the time stream to change, allowing the Pistachions to round up the majority of the world's population. With only Milo, Diogee, Dakota, Cavendish & Orton Mahlson remaining as the only ones to evade the Pistachions' capture, they seek to find the world's first time-traveler Professor Time to get some answers to stop Derek and the Pistachions from taking over the world. However, in the episode's cliffhanger ending, the five end up meeting the evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz (who too has avoided being imprisoned by the Pistachions for unknown reasons) after being trapped in his lair by accident. ''Phineas and Ferb Effect'' It is later revealed that Derek himself spent the next 50 years expanding his race, which allowed enough Pistachions to take over the world. He is first seen under his Dr. Zone disguise where he confronted the main characters' friends about his successful takeover before revealing his true identity. He even raised the stakes by revealing his new plot to turn all humans into Pistachions with his newly developed machine called M.U.L.C.H.T.P. (Machine Used for Literally Converting Humans To Plants, though the last two letters are silent as Derek claimed) to take over the entire world, even using it to turn all of the main characters' families and friends into Pistachions. Fortunately for the heroes, Doofenshmirtz was able to create a new time machine to gather up orange soda from 1965 that can easily destroy Pistachions just as his future self (revealed to be the actual Professor Time) arrives to bring Orton back to 1955. Witnessing this, a horrified Derek tries to stop Professor Time and Orton, but he is too late as they head back to 1955 and used the orange soda to destroy the 1955 Derek. With his past self destroyed, the future Derek can only watch in horror and fury as he starts to fade away from existence along with the other Pistachions. This restores the original timeline for good, turning everyone back to normal. Gallery PistachionTimeTravel.png|Derek stumbling through the time stream following King Pistachion's death. LandingIn1955.png|Derek ending up in the year 1955. ReadyForRevenge.png|Derek smiling at this, hoping for a chance of revenge. DerekRevealingHisPlot.png|Derek revealing his new plot to replace the entire population with new Pistachions by using the time stream. PistachionsInDisguise.png|Derek having created his own army of Pistachions. WhyDidYouLetThemEscape.png|Derek berating his friends for letting the heroes escape. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-05-48-101.jpg|Derek in his Dr. Zone disguise while confronting the kids in the present. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-06-10-985.jpg|Derek revealing his true identity to the kids. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-06-17-433.jpg|Derek announcing his next plot to turn all of humankind into Pistachions. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-09-26-068.jpg|Derek being delighted to see the kids being captured and prepared for their forced mutation. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-18-38-339.jpg|Derek taunting Milo and the gang that he has turned all of their families and friends into Pistachions. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-18-53-922.jpg|Derek being angry to see that the future Doofenshmirtz (known as Professor Time) has arrived with a new time machine to stop the madness. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-26-52-970.jpg|Derek being horrified to see Professor Time transporting Orton back to 1955. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-28-20-480.jpg|The 1955 Derek being destroyed with orange soda sprayed by the arriving Professor Time and Orton. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-29-13-745.jpg|Derek realizing too late that Professor Time and Orton has destroyed his 1955 self. bandicam 2018-08-20 19-29-18-701.jpg|Derek finally being erased from existence, much to his distraught. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Food Category:Giant Category:Thugs Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Ferals Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Usurper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Destroyers Category:Totalitarians Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Category:Genocidal Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Parents Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Genderless